1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to lighting assemblies for machine tools, and more particularly to equipment work light rings.
2. Description of the Related Art
Anyone using machine tool equipment (e.g., horizontal or vertical milling machines, lathes, drill presses, etc.) Knows that one of the most bothersome problems in using the equipment is adequate lighting in the working area of the machine to properly operate the equipment and monitor the process. Most industrial equipment of this type does not have acceptable/usable lighting on the equipment because no conventional work light apparatus or fixture is practical to the task. It is left to the operator to xe2x80x9cjury-rigxe2x80x9d or find xe2x80x9csomethingxe2x80x9d to adequately light the work area environment.
Magnetic or clamp-on lamp assemblies are most often used. These xe2x80x9csolutionsxe2x80x9d all suffer from inadequacies because they are hot, they are high-voltage, they consume large amounts of energy, they are bulky (their housings actually interfere and obstruct the very area needing illumination), they are either fragile or xe2x80x9cburn-outxe2x80x9d frequently which is expensive, time consuming and inconvenient, they must constantly be re-positioned to light the changing work areas of the machine, they must constantly be re-positioned to different angles, and the like.
Therefore, a need exists for a convenient, inexpensive apparatus to provide even, unobstructive, auxiliary light on machine tools in their work areas.
The related art is represented by the following references of interest.
U.S. Design Pat. Nos. 403,091, 406,370, and 406,669, issued on Dec. 28, 1998, Mar. 2, 1999, and Mar. 9, 1999, respectively, to Gavin McCalla, show ornamental designs for a combination flashlight and powered screwdriver. McCalla ""091, ""370, and ""669 do not suggest an equipment work light ring according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,289,355, issued on Feb. 22, 1994 to Benjamin J. Cimock, describes a portable lighted microphone formed in a configuration which outputs light, sound, and color simultaneously. Cimock does not suggest an equipment work light ring according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,473,519, issued on Dec. 5, 1995 to John A. McCallops et al., describes a light ring for power tools. McCallops et al. does not suggest an equipment work light ring according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,525,842, issued on Jun. 11, 1996 to Jon J. Leininger, describes an air tool with an integrated generator and; a light ring assembly. Leininger does not suggest an equipment work light ring according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,615,941, issued on Apr. 1, 1997 to Jules Shecter, describes a an illuminated lollipop holder and storage device. Shecter does not suggest an equipment work light ring according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,735,592, issued on Apr. 7, 1998 to Chih-hsien Shu, describes a pen self-illuminating when being used. Shu does not suggest an equipment work light ring according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,838,247, issued on Nov. 17, 1998 to Witold S. Bladowski, describes a solid state light system. Bladowski does not suggest an equipment work light ring according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,984,493, issued on Nov. 16, 1999 to Frank P. Higgins et al., describes a method and apparatus for selective multi-directional illumination of an object. Higgins et al. does not suggest an equipment work light ring according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,030,092, issued on Feb. 29, 2000 to Gavin McCalla et al., describes a lighted handle that can be used to illuminate a tool or work piece secured thereto. McCalla et al. does not suggest an equipment work light ring according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,033,081, issued on Mar. 7, 2000 to En Liung Huang, describes a lighted tool. Huang does not suggest an equipment work light ring according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,036,087, issued on Mar. 14, 2000 to Yu-Pyo Hong et al., describes a production history information system using a bar code system and a method of the same in which production particulars from a manufacturing process to a sending-out process are entered by using the bar code system and stored by SETs so as to prevent defective products from being sent out and avoid repetitive occurrences of the same failure. Hong et al. does not suggest an equipment work light ring according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,168,301 B1, issued on Jan. 2, 2001 to Marvin R. Martinez et al., describes a wheel luminaire. Martinez et al. does not suggest an equipment work light ring according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,260,982 B1, issued on Jul. 17, 2001 to John J. Huebner, describes a lighting apparatus capable of by-passing obstructions for illuminating an entire operating machine evenly there across. Huebner does not suggest an equipment work light ring according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,318,874 B1, issued on Nov. 20, 2001 to Yutaka Matsunaga, describes power tools having lights that can light a work area. Matsunaga does not suggest an equipment work light ring according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,329,676 B1, issued on Dec. 11, 2001 to Toru Takayama et al., describes a flat panel solid state light source. Takayama et al. does not suggest an equipment work light ring according to the claimed invention.
International Patent document WO 01/24583 A1, published on Apr. 5, 2001, describes a light emitting diode (LED) lamp. International ""583 does not suggest an equipment work light ring according to the claimed invention.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.
The present invention is an equipment work light ring. The equipment work light ring includes a light ring and a holding ring. The light ring includes an upper side and a lower side. The upper and lower sides of the light ring each include inner and outer diameters. The distance from the inner and outer diameters may be dimensioned according to the desires of the user. For example, the outer diameter of the light ring may be four inches, six inches, or the like. An inner side of the light ring integrally interconnects the inner diameters of the upper and lower sides of the light ring. The inner side of the light ring includes a plurality of attaching elements longitudinally extending therefrom. These attaching elements are configured to securely engage and cooperate with channels included within an outer side of the holding ring. An outer side of the light ring integrally interconnects the outer diameters of the upper and lower sides of the light ring.
The inner and outer sides of the upper side of the light ring defines therein a circular channel. At a lower portion of the channel are a plurality of angled slots, such as fifteen degrees, twenty degrees, or the like, that are each configured for positioning therein a light emitting diode (LED). The lower side of the light ring includes a plurality of apertures defined therein for allowing light from LEDs to pass therethrough.
The holding ring magnetically attaches to a housing of a machine tool, such as a milling machine, a lathe, a drill press, or any other machine having a moving/rotating spindle perpendicular to the work. The holding ring is a generally circular element made of durable, rigid material, such as metal, plastic, or the like. The holding ring includes an upper side and a lower side. The upper side includes at least one magnetic element contained therein.
The at least one magnetic element may be a plurality of magnetic elements, such as magnetic disks or the like, distributed about and embedded within the upper side of the holding ring. Alternatively, the at least one magnetic element may by one magnetic ring embedded within the upper side of the holding ring. The upper side of the holding ring may be configured with pockets or a ring channel to contain embedded therein the at least one magnetic element.
The upper and lower sides of the holding ring each include inner and outer diameters. The distance from the inner and outer diameters may be dimensioned according to the desires of the user. An inner side of the holding ring integrally interconnects the inner diameters of the upper and lower sides of the holding ring. An outer side of the holding ring integrally interconnects the outer diameters of the upper and lower sides of the holding ring. The outer side of the holding ring includes defined therein a plurality of channels, such as L-shaped channels or the like, configured for securely engaging and cooperating attaching elements included in the light ring.
The equipment work light ring includes a plurality of LEDs for inserting into the angled slots at the lower portion of the channel in the light ring. The LEDs are preferably low voltage, solid-state, high intensity, white LEDs that are impervious to vibration, shock, impact, or chemicals. Such LEDs have a life expectancy of about 100,000 hours which translates to over eleven years of twenty-four hours a day operation (e.g., virtually infinite with no burn-out replacements required). These LEDs may be electrically interconnected with wiring, as well known in the art.
The equipment work light ring also includes a wiring interconnect for electrically interconnecting the equipment work light ring with an AC adapter, such as a twelve volt AC adapter, for converting utility power to low voltage for the LEDs.
Accordingly, it is a principal aspect of the invention to provide an equipment work light ring including a light ring having an inner side with a plurality attaching elements extending longitudinally therefrom, a holding ring having at least one magnetic element embedded therein, the holding ring having an outer side with a plurality of channels defined therein and configured to securely engage and cooperate with the attaching elements on the inner side of said light ring, and a plurality of light emitting diodes disposed within the light ring.
It is another aspect of the invention to provide an equipment work light ring including a light ring with an upper side with an inner diameter and an outer diameter, a lower side with an inner diameter and an outer diameter, an inner side and an outer side, wherein the inner side integrally interconnects the inner diameters of the upper side and the lower side of the light ring, and the outer side integrally interconnects the outer diameters of the upper side and the lower side of the light ring.
Still another aspect of the invention is to provide an equipment work light ring including a holding ring having an upper side with an inner diameter and an outer diameter, a lower side with an inner diameter and an outer diameter, and an inner side and an outer side, wherein the inner side integrally interconnects the inner diameters of the upper side and the lower side of the holding ring, and the outer side integrally interconnects the outer diameters of the upper side and the lower side of the holding ring.
It is an aspect of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in an equipment work light ring for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other aspects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.